


Lightweight

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Misunderstandings, Retirement, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy is drunk, and all he can think about is Kakashi’s smile.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Lightweight

Kakashi was smiling.

Guy could see it in the crinkled smile lines around Kakashi’s eyes, but he didn’t have to, because Kakashi wasn’t wearing his mask.

It was strange. When they were younger, Kakashi would almost never project his emotions this…

He was so…

Guy’s face scrunched in concentration as he tried to find the word he was searching for.

Blunt? No, that wasn’t quite right.

Open.

Kakashi was open.

When they were younger, Kakashi only ever projected his emotions so openly when he was taking the mask off and crumbling from the weight of the world on his shoulders. And as far as he knew, he only let himself do that so openly when he was alone with Guy.

Guy blinked and glanced around, his sake-slowed thoughts catching up to him as he realized aloud, “Oh, we are alone. Together. We’re alone together.”

Kakashi’s grin widened in laughter, and Guy’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes, we are,” he agreed, playful and light and _smiling_.

They were sprawled on the floor of their shared room for this village’s inn, after another day of visiting hot spring locations on another day of vacations. Warm from soaking in the spring, full from the inn’s meal, happy to bask in each other’s presence. Before they had retired for the night, Guy even managed to snag a few bottles of the village’s specialty sake. In just a few hours, they were already halfway through the second bottle.

And Kakashi was smiling. Guy couldn’t think straight, but his thoughts all ended up coming back to that.

Guy blinked and drew closer to Kakashi, trying to make sure the smile he saw wasn’t just a figment of his intoxicated imagination. “What are you smiling about?” he asked as he gazed analytically at Kakashi, eyes slightly unfocused.

The smile softened, then Kakashi’s bare lips parted slightly. “You,” Kakashi said quietly, allowing Guy to bask in the sweetness of that answer for a moment before he continued, “and how you’re such a fucking lightweight.” He leaned back against his futon, feeling a giggle in his throat at Guy’s offended expression.

“Wha—” Guy paused, swaying dizzily from sitting up too quickly. “What’d you say?!” He pointed a finger at Kakashi. “I’m not a lightweight! I can lift more than you!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the miscommunication. His smile twitched and he inched closer, wanting to be a bit mischievous. _“_ I can actually lift you,” Kakashi responded, deciding to see if he could confuse Guy even more.

“Oh yeah?!” He rose to his single good foot, teetering slightly. “Fine! We’ll see! Get up!”

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi just laughed at him at first. But eventually, he complied, sitting up and squatting down in front of the Guy, intending to lift him up and drape him over one of his shoulder.

Instead, entirely too quickly for someone as intoxicated as he was, Guy had managed to go around Kakashi and climb onto his shoulders, throwing his full weight onto Kakashi’s back. Kakashi wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so he rose to the occasion _._

Shaking slightly, Kakashi raised himself up to his feet. He felt Guy’s fingers clench at his hair, but it was only slightly painful. Kakashi managed to brace his stance and straighten up tall. “Like I said,” Kakashi taunted. “You’re a lightweight.”

“You’re strong!” Guy swooned, drunk more on love than he was on alcohol now. “Wha— Were you always this strong?”

Kakashi shook his head and breathed out a pleasant sigh. “I got this strong because of you. I have to be strong enough to carry you. Otherwise I’ll look bad for all the times were the one carrying me.”

It was honest and open and loving, in a way Kakashi had only learned to be after the war. It also went straight over Guy’s drunken head. “Carry? No, this is lifting! ‘Carry’ means moving!” he demanded.

Kakashi managed to stumble several steps forward before suddenly, intoxicated and dizzy, Guy heavily leaned forward. It threw off their balance, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Both of them were left as a giggly mess of tangled limbs. “–I’m still stronger!” Guy declared.

Kakashi huffed and pushed Guy off of him so he could roll over onto his back. Guy stayed on his stomach, turning his head so he could see Kakashi, specifically the smile on his face that still hadn’t faded away. The corners of his mouth tugged up in a grin as he lifted his head the rest of the way so Guy could see more clearly. It almost seemed like Kakashi was trying to out-grin him now.

“I have better ways of sweeping you off your feet.” Kakashi put his hand on the back of Guy’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. For a moment, Guy’s heart skipped. Then, his eyes fluttered shut as Kakashi leaned into him.

Kakashi was still smiling.

Guy couldn’t see it, but he didn’t have to, because he could feel the cocky smile against his lips. Guy slowly realized he was smiling back.


End file.
